In general, an assist handle for a car denotes an auxiliary handle which is provided to a head liner in the proximity of the door of a passenger's seat such that a passenger can use the same for maintaining his balance. Referring to FIG. 1, an assist handle according to a prior art has a body panel 1 coupled to a fixing clip 5 having elasticity and an assist handle 2 fixed to the fixing clip 5 by means of a tapping screw 3.
However, the prior art assist handle has disadvantages that the mounting of the assist handle to the body panel takes too much time, deteriorating productivity, and the fixing clip once mounted is not easily decoupled so that the change or repair of the fixing clip is difficult so far.
In order to resolve the above problems, Korean Patent No. 10-1071977 discloses a mounting module, wherein an assist handle can be simply fixed to or separated from a body panel without using a tapping screw.
That is, according to the above technique, the mounting module for fixing an assist handle to a body panel includes a clip support 6 for supporting a fixing clip 5 coupled to a body part 4, a fixing pin 7 for fixing the fixing clip 5 and the clip support 6, and a return spring 8 for applying restoring force to the assist handle, as shown in FIG. 2.
Therefore, the assist handle can be simply fixed to the body panel by using the mounting module but not using a tapping screw, and the mounting module can be easily separated by simply decoupling the fixing pin.
According to the above prior art technique, such mounting modules are provided to both ends of the assist handle so as to rotate the assist handle and return to close contact with the inside surface of a vehicle after a passenger has used the same.
However, the above prior art technique still has a problem that the elasticity of the return spring is excessively transmitted in the process of returning the assist handle such that the returning speed of the assist handle is too fast or a part thereof collides with the inside surface of the vehicle, generating noise.
Further, the mounting module is formed of a plurality of separate parts, causing the difficulties in the maintenance thereof together with the increase in the cost of materials and the assembling work.